kblfandomcom-20200214-history
Заклинания
Лечение Восстанавливает 50 очков здоровья дружественной цели. (Кулдаун: 2 хода) Может быть приобретено за 200 gold from the following locations: Garrison of the Order, Library Ruins, Karakol Port, Bear Forest, Barley Grove, Northern Bay, Ruined Temple, Watermill Junction, Academy Tiltyard, Western Fort, Scouts' Camp Fiery Arrow Deals 1500-1700 damage (alchemical) to an enemy target. Damage is reduced by 50% in PvP battles. (Cooldown: 2 turns) Can be purchased for 500 gold from the following locations: Karakol Port, Eastern Fort, Gray Warden Garrison Slowdown Decreases an enemy target's speed by 1. Duration: 2''' turns. (Cooldown: '''5 turns) Can be purchased for 350 gold from the following locations: Garrison of the Order, Karakol Port, Turtle Hill, Forsaken Village, Bear Forest, Eastern Fort, Barley Grove, Watermill Junction, Shady Grove, Western Fort, Witch's Swamp Acceleration Increases an allied target's speed by 1. Duration: 1''' turn. (Cooldown: '''5 turns) Can be purchased for 250 gold from the following locations: Kronberg, Turtle Hill, Hunter's Camp, Engineers' Reservation, Free Village, Scouts' Camp Magical Armor Increases an allied target's defense by 4'''. Duration: 2 turns. (Cooldown: 4 turns) Can be purchased for 200 gold from the following locations: Kronberg, Library Ruins, Forsaken Village, Hunter's Camp, Engineers' Reservation, Northern Bay, Ruined Temple, Free Village, Shady Grove, Gray Warden Garrison Resurrection Restores '''100 health to an allied target; resurrects slain units. (Cooldown: 5 turns) Cannot be purchased Available as quest reward in (amount): Hunter's Camp (2) Available as loot in (with chance): Forsaken Village (very low) Divine Shield Increases all of an allied target's resistances by 20%. Duration: 2''' turns. (Cooldown: '''6 turns) Cannot be purchased Available as quest reward in (amount): Hunter's Camp (4), Northern Bay (3) Available as loot in (with chance): ? Entaglement Immobilizes a mortal or immortal enemy target. Duration: 1 turn. (Cooldown: 7''' turns) Cannot be purchased Available as quest reward in (amount): Library Ruins (1) Available as loot in (with chance): Forsaken Village (very low), Hunter's Camp (very low) Light Tread Increases an allied target's speed by 2. Duration: '''1 turn. (Cooldown: 6''' turns) Cannot be purchased Available as quest reward in (amount):? Available as loot in (with chance): Free Village (very low) Fireball Deals '''170-190 damage (alchemical) to an enemy target, and 50% damage to all enemies in a 1 cell radius of the target. Damage is reduced by 50% in PvP battles. (Cooldown Time: 4 turns) Can be purchased for 700 gold from the following locations: ? Available as quest reward in (amount): Eastern Fort (2x), Ancient Temple (4x) Available as loot in (with chance): Academy Tiltyard (very low) Chain Lightning Deals 190-210 damage (magical) to an enemy target, hitting up to 5 nearby enemies, with damage decreasing by 50% with each turn. Damage is reduced by 50% in PvP battles. (Cooldown: 5 turns) Can be purchased for 1000 gold from the following locations: Witch's Swamp, Ancient Temple Available as quest reward in (amount): Engineers' Reservation (2x), Ancient Temple (2x) Available as loot in (with chance): King's Swamp "Forest Magic" army (very low)